Nightingales
by avatarquake
Summary: 'There was no point in crying, either. Crying meant she was getting attached again, and she didn't want that.' Daisy stays alone in the Quinjet, willing herself to be forgotten. Coulson just wants to join her.


Nightingales

 **Summary:** ' _There was no point in crying, either. Crying meant she was getting attached again, and she didn't want that._ ' Daisy stays alone in the Quinjet, willing herself to be forgotten. Coulson just wants to join her.

 **Notes:** I rushed the ending - story of my life - and it turned more 'sleepy cuddles' than the 'sleep make-outs' I was originally aiming for. Lowkey inspired by a Tumblr post.

* * *

It shouldn't have come as a surprise. After all, she abandoned them and hurt them. What was May's reaction on top of what everyone else said to her, only more proof that she didn't deserve their friendship?

There was no point in crying, either.

Crying meant she was getting attached again, and she was going to leave after they dealt with the ghost thing. So why put herself through the pain? All over again?

She slept on Zephyr1, because Coulson hadn't told the Director he was working with the infamous Quake yet.

She wouldn't have staid in HQ, regardless.

May had her team to train, so they left her at base afterwards.

Daisy didn't leave the Quinjet. No point in burdening anyone with her presence.

Robbie was out searching for his uncle, or cracking skulls to vent his anger for losing him.

She was sure no one would remember she was up here and that suited her just fine.

She doesn't know how much time she spends hacking the prison's security feed, wiping it out, trying to make sure no one else had the video.

She only realises when someone comes and sits down beside her.

"You didn't come down to eat."

Coulson. Of course it would be Coulson.

Daisy shrugs in response.

"I took the liberty and made you dinner." he continued, as if it was normal. "May I?" he nodded at her laptop.

Daisy shrugs again and Phil takes it away, replacing it by a tray with their comfort food. Grilled cheese, a coke, hamburgers, Little Debbie cakes, twizzlers.

"Thanks." she says quietly.

"I know it's not healthy, but I think we could both use some comfort food." he said, pulling out a pack of powder doughnuts from his pocket.

"Trade you a twizzler for a doughnut?" she half-smirked.

"Deal."

They stay in silence, Coulson munching away on the twizzler, while Daisy ate. Once she had finished, he took the tray.

"Wait here." he said softly.

Daisy huffed.

He returns with a medical kit and sits back down beside her.

"Turn around, please?"

"What, you gonna play doctor now?"

He looked at her saddly.

"I would like to look after you, make sure you're healing. But only if you want me to." he said.

"Fine." she sighed.

She turned and gave him her hands. He was methodical with wrapping her arms. She turned and gave him her back, taking off her jacket and shirt. He paused on her gunshot wound for a moment, his hand trembling.

"You were shot." he said. "Daisy... I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." she replied.

He pushed the strap of her tank away, changed the gauge, applied the antiiotic and then leaned down and pressed a kiss above the wound. Daisy froze.

"Coulson...?"

"I'm sorry. You have been alone all this time and I wish could have helped you somehow. I'm glad you had Elena and Robbie." he said, his forehead resting on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Daisy's head dropped, drawing deep breaths, trying to hold the tears in. Not taking it anymore, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Phil held her tightly to his chest.

"You will be alright." he said. "We will be alright."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I want to be there with you. Through anything." he said. "I know it's not my fight, but I want to fight by your side."

"I want to keep you safe, Coulson."

"Phil." he said softly. "I know. Thank you."

"I can...?" she ask in wonder. "Still?"

"What? My name?" he pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. "Yes, of course. Daisy."

"It's going to be so hard when I'll leave again." she mumbled.

"Could I persuade you to keep in touch?" he asked quietly. "Call me if you need anything? Be it medicine, back-up, a grilled cheese or just an ear."

"Won't that get you in trouble?"

"So what? I'd be helping you. I was already told I was forbidden from looking for you."

"Forbidden?" she asked amused. "What are you, a princess having a torrid affair with a lowly peasant?"

Coulson snorted.

"But, just so you know, if I get in trouble for helping you, I need you to know that it's a trouble I'd go through gladly. It won't be a trouble at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." he said seriously.

"You'll be careful."

"I promise."

Daisy draw a deep breath and let herself relax in his arms, getting comfortable in his familiar warmth and his soothing vibrations.

Phil rearranged himself so he was leaning on the wall, making sure Daisy is still comfortable in his arms.

"You know your room on the Zephyr is more comfortable, right?" he asked softly.

"I know." she said. "But...I..."

"The room will still be there when you'll feel ready to go."

"Tell me about the Director. Is it my fault, did I cause you trouble?"

"No. I stepped down. Talbot told the president where the Playground was and I told him I'd step down on a condition; the new director must have a little something...extra. I chose him to be the new director so SHIELD could come out of the shadows." he said quietly.

"So...there is method to your madness." she teased quietly.

Phil chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Usually." he replied, closing his eyes.

"Don't you have a bed?"

"Can't sleep in there. It feels too crowded lately." he sighed. "It's ok, though. Some nights I like the feeling."

Daisy hummed.

"What did you store in there?"

"Everything I had and some things that got left behind." he said quietly, saddly.

"You have my stuff?" she looked up surprised.

"As if I'd let anyone go through your things." he huffed, holding her a little more tightly. "Besides, it was mostly clothes." he added quietly.

Daisy chuckled.

"This shouldn't be as funy as I make it in my head." she said. "Why would you pack up my stuff?"

"I missed you. They made it somewhat bearable. And I wanted to help you, somehow. If you didn't come back, I could give you something you could have possibly needed."

"Like a tank shirt smelling like you?" she looked up, thoroughly amused with him.

Phil blushed.

"I...I...it wasn't like that!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

Daisy chuckled, hiding her face in his chest. He looked up, trying to not embarrass himself any further.

"I wouldn't have minded, I think. I would possibly feel comforted. Somewhat."

"And then possibly guilty for not coming back. I think, if only to spare you this unnesserary guilt, it's a good think I didn't bumped into you earlier than I did." he said, thoughtfully.

Daisy hummed.

"You're right."

Phil squeezed a little, and tried to relax further. Daisy started humming a song.

"I know that one." Phil said softly.

"My dad said he and mom used to sing it to me, when I was a baby. Before Whitehall and Hunan happened and I was placed under witness protection when I was a year old." Daisy said.

"They sang to you 'Daisy Bell' as a lullaby to sleep?" he asked. "Now I wish I had met your parents even more. I didn't have much time to talk with Cal enough. And I missed my chance to meet your mother. She must have been a great woman."

"Dad said she had the voice of nightingale, but I thought he could sing well, too. He joked he sounded like a broken recorder."

"You talked a lot before...?"

"It was our last chance, you know. And you were having surgeries for... I was annoying the doctors."

Phil hummed.

"We should get some rest, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably. We got time for that, though?"

"Let's make some." he whispered, humming 'Daisy Bell' under his breath.

Daisy pressed a kiss over his heart, joining him in the song.

"You're not bad." she said sleepily.

"You're so much better at it." he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Daisy let out a quiet breath that could possibly have been laughter

"Goodnight, my nightingale." she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my flower." he smiled.


End file.
